The Gibbs Family
by NCIS Jenny167
Summary: Gibbs and Jenny have three kids: Tony and Abby, who are twins, and Tim, their little brother. Jenny knows Rivka David, and when Rivka and Tali are killed, they adopt Ziva.


**Jenny and Gibbs have three kids: Tony (11), Abby (11) and Tim (just turned 6). Tony and Abby are fraternal twins.**

**Ziva is 9 years old, Tali was 4, and Ari is 20. Jenny is still the director of NCIS and Gibbs is team leader of the MCRT.**

„Dinner's ready! " Jenny called up the stairs of the big house and then went down to the basement to tell her husband. "Jethro, I got dinner ready, no running off this time!" She said with a playfully strict voice.

"Hey, I didn't _run off_ yesterday, it was work! It's not my fault some idiot went missing on his liberty!" Gibbs answered, smiling slightly at his wife as they climbed up the stairs.

"Dad, look at what I made for you!" Tim said, running up to his father and hugging his knees. Gibbs loosened Tim's grip and got to his knees, pulling him close and examining the drawing of a boat on the sea. Six people seemed to be standing on the boat, all with super-big smiles on their faces.

"Wow, your drawings keep getting better, well done! Who is that, on the boat?" He asked Tim.

"It's us again, on a vacation." Tim answered, eyeing his father carefully. Except from a two day fishing trip, they had never gone on vacation. Gibbs knew that it was one of Tim's biggest wishes, he and the other kids had even teamed up and found the courage to come down to his basement one night and ask him if they could go. Gibbs really wanted to make their wish come true, but he would get called into work so often, that he just couldn't be away for one or two whole weeks. So he quickly changed the subject:

"But there are six people on that boat! Maybe I miscounted; let's count together, 'kay Tim?" They both counted the people on the boat. Gibbs knew that Tim loved everything that had to do with numbers. And he was quite good with them, too. Although he only went to preschool (it was the summer break and after that he would go to first grade, which he was dying to do) he could do basic calculations and loved math problems.

"…five, six." Tim finished.

"So, who's the sixth person? Your friend from preschool?"

"No, Kate doesn't like boats, she gets seasick." Tim told him matter-of-factly. Then he blushed slightly and eyed the floor very intently, like he always did when he was considering if to say something or not. "A little sister." He breathed, barely audible but Gibbs had heard. He picked him up and carried him over into the dining room. When he had set him down onto his chair, he tousled his hair, so Tim would know that what he had said had not been out of line. In fact, Gibbs had had to suppress a little smile, knowing that Tim, as by far the youngest in the family always treated Kate (his best friend and their almost-neighbor) like a little sister and looked after her, although she was only one year younger. Unfortunately Kate and her parents had moved away to Oregon last week, which had crushed Tim.

Just then Tony and Abby came into the room, laughing hard. "Hi Dad! Wow, Mom that looks so good, we're starving!" They all sat down and began to eat. About ten minutes later, Gibbs' cell phone started vibrating and slowly moved over the kitchen counter. Jenny gave him a scowl, which he ignored and grabbed his phone.

"Gibbs. What now, Densley? Oh… where?" Gibbs got up from the table and walked downstairs to his basement with an expression on his face that did not go unnoticed by Jenny, who sighed and told the kids to just continue eating.

"So, how was your day?" Dinner was special to the Gibbs family. Because Jenny and Gibbs were at work during the day, Tim would be over at Kate's until one of his parents came home. Abby and Tony were allowed to stay home alone since they turned ten, if they promised to stay away from the kitchen and watched each other's backs, one of Gibbs' rules for them. But today being Monday, Gibbs and Jenny had had to go to work, although there was neither preschool nor Kate's parents to look after Tim. Tony and Abby had offered to watch him. That was something Jenny really treasured in her kids: the fact, that even though there was a great age difference between them, the bigger ones would not throw a tantrum if they had to watch their brother. In return, Jenny and Gibbs made sure that they did not have to do it too often. But they just hadn't been able to find a good nanny for the kids yet, while having to go to work.

"Um…, oh, Timmy, tell them what you and I did earlier! It was so amazing, tell them!" Abby squealed excitedly. She was a Goth, but the happiest and friendliest Goth in the world, which was why her parents allowed it. In the beginning they hadn't been too happy about Abby and her new clothing style.

"We did math, Abby showed me some of the things from her last school year. We did some calculations out of her math-textbook!"

"Mom, it was really cool, after I explained it to him, it took him like ten minutes to figure it out and then he started to help me! I mean, of course, some things he couldn't know, and some things are really tricky, but Mom, he is so gifted with numbers!" Abby sometimes didn't seem to need to breathe in between sentences.

"Wow, is that true Tim?" Jenny asked and Tim nodded proudly. "And then Tony helped me write a letter to Kate!" Tim added, but his voice fell a little.

"Yeah, but we didn't mail it yet, we weren't sure which stamp to take." Tony added, trying to pull his brother's thoughts off Kate.

"Did you already seal the envelope?" Jenny asked and the boys shook their heads.

"We thought you might want to read it. Tim wrote really nice things, it's a great letter. Well, I wrote, but he told me what to write." Tony told his mother, making Tim smile again.

"I have an idea!" Jenny suddenly exclaimed, causing all three kids to look at her curiously. Mom just always had the best ideas. "Abby, remember the picture I took of Tim and Kate in the pool the first week of summer break?"

"The really cute one, where they were on our air mattress in the pool? Sure, that's like the cutest picture that we ever had!"

"Can you print it out on my computer after dinner, Abby? How about we send Kate that picture of you two, Tim? She can put it on her wall, what do you think about that?" Jenny asked, smiling at her son's bobbing head.

That night Jenny tucked the kids in alone. Gibbs had gone out to work shortly after having received the phone call, mumbling an apology and something about some Middle East-problem.

She went downstairs, grabbed her book and got comfortable on the couch. About an hour later, the doorbell rang. It was very unusual for Gibbs to ring the bell (there was a key on his car-key chain). Jenny got up and went to the door, looking through the peephole.

"Ducky!" she greeted as she opened the door. "Come in, can I get you something to drink?"

"Oh thank you dear, yes, I will not say no to a glass of water. Jethro sent me. I'm afraid you will need to go to NCIS, there are a few problems to discuss." Ducky said, settling on the couch.

"What happened?" Jenny asked him as she handed him a glass of water.

"I have absolutely no idea. I offered to watch the children; I didn't think you would want to leave them alone during the night. Jethro seemed relieved; you probably haven't found the right nanny yet. Ah, thank you, Jenny."

"No, Ducky, thank _you_! You know your way around the house, take anything you need. The guest bedroom upstairs is yours, you can just sleep here if you want, because I don't know how long it will take, uh, fresh sheets and towels should be in the linen-closet upstairs."

Jenny went to get changed and came down the stairs ready to go five minutes later. She nodded to Ducky, who had brought one of his books about psychology and was already deeply focused.

A few minutes later, a bleary eyed Tim came down the stairs. "Ducky, is that you? Where is Mom, did she have to go to work?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Something has come up and they needed her there. She just left a few minutes ago."

"Can I ask you something, Ducky?" Tim asked hesitantly.

"Most certainly you can, Timothy!" Ducky said, patting the spot next to him on the couch. Tim sat down and pulled his knees up under his chin.

"Since my best friend Kate moved away everything has just been so _boring_. It's not the same… and she has only been gone for a week!" Tim's lower lip trembled. Ducky put an arm around him. "You will make new friends, Timothy. Especially because you get to go to school soon. You know, when I was about your age, I had almost the same problem, except that my best friend did not move away but his parents sent him to a different school. I was so terrified of my first day of school that I told my mother that morning that I didn't want to go. Of course I had to. And do you know what happened?"

Tim shook his head. He loved Ducky's stories. Ducky was in fact one of his favorite persons, like an uncle or grandfather.

"When I got into the classroom I saw that the teacher assigned everybody to their seat. She said that even if we already knew someone, or already had friends, we would draw our neighbours out of a hat filled with all our names. I ended up sitting next to a boy that had been separated from his best friend he had always sat next to in preschool. We got along very well and in the first break he introduced me to his best friend. From that first day on, the three of us were inseparable." Ducky finished, smiling at the memory. Tim smiled, too, totally relieved.

"Thank you Ducky. You know, you tell the best stories!"

"Why thank you, that is very nice of you to say. I will stay here tonight anyway, so how about tomorrow the two of us will ask your parents about their first day of school. And Anthony and Abigail as well. I am sure that will reveal some entertaining stories! Now come on, Timothy, let's go upstairs, it is very late."

04:00 in the NCIS Director's office:

"Are you sure Jethro? Maybe we shouldn't pull them into this whole mess, it's not safe!" Jenny was sitting on her couch, shoes forgotten somewhere in the corner of her office. Gibbs was pacing around the room, deep in thought. He stopped and turned towards his wife.

"It is safe, there is nothing more to worry about then. It's only the current position that puts her in danger. Once she no longer has that status, she will be of no interest to them. And it's not like we can just let here fly here on her own-"

"Don't get me wrong, I really want to help-"

"I know, Jen. Have you ever met her?" Gibbs sat down next to his wife and put an arm on the back of the couch behind her.

"Yes, but that was almost five years ago. I was only stationed there for a month. When her mother was killed they moved back to their father. I never met him in person but Rivka told me about him. About why she took her baby girls away from him." Jenny got up and poured herself some bourbon.

"How old were they?"

"Ziva was barely five and Tali a few months old. Maybe eight or nine, I don't really remember. What time is it?"

"Just a few minutes past 0400." Gibbs asked, surprised by the sudden change of topic.

"Okay…um…what's the time difference between here and Israel. Seven hours? I think it's seven hours. That would make it 11am. I will make a few calls. When do you think we should tell the kids, Jethro?" Jenny went into full business mode and picked up her phone without waiting for an answer.


End file.
